1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light sculpture device and, more specifically, to an article of furniture which displays a light pattern.
2. Description of Prior Art
Illuminating apparatuses have gained widespread popularity. In some applications, such as with sales establishments, the use of the device is intended to gain the attention of prospective buyers. In other applications, such as in clubs, restaurants, and lounges, the intended use is merely for decorative purposes or for the amusement of patrons.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,918 issued Oct. 5, 1971 to Gordon A. Barlow discloses a plurality of planar reflective panels and at least one transparent panel angularly joined together to form a hollow body containing a light source. The light source along with reflections of the light source on one or more of the reflective panels is viewed through the transparent panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,645 issued Sep. 26, 1972 to Malcolm H. Brantz shows an illuminated display including a housing having a front panel through which continuously changing light patterns are viewed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,772 issued Feb. 5, 1974 to Peter M. Newman et al. discloses a light box assembly which includes a box-like structure having interiorly mirrored walls and multiple light sources mounted on walls within the box which continuously activate and deactivate to change a light pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,524 issued Jun. 27, 1989 to Edward D. Krent et al. shows furniture or the like having an illuminated, decorative design formed on at least one surface thereof.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.